smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Neighbors
The New Neighbours is a story by MarioFan2009 which came out in January 2019 Script NOTICE: This story may have some swearing. It starts off with the neighbour hood view. It shows one house that says "FOR SALE". The sign is taken off for some reason and replaced with a "SOLD" sign with money on it. ???: You guys ready to start a new life? ??? 2: Oh yes I am! I am tired of living in Singapore! The screen cuts to black. It cuts to Mario on the couch. Jeffy then comes in. Jeffy: Hey Daddy what doing? Mario: Nothing Jeffy, just trying to watch the news. Goodman: Breaking news Mkay! Mice are infesting the houses in Florida right now. Mice can also be very dangerous in some situations. If you have a mouse in your house, you better get rid of it right now or your fucked... It cuts back to Mario and Jeffy expect the mouse if with them. Mouse: Boy! What a news! My friends are coming to town! Mario: Wh-- HEY!! GET OUTTA HERE!! (Grabs a broom and starts trying to hit the mouse) Mouse: You are rude! One day, just ONE DAY! You will get your deserts! Mario tries to hit the mouse again but fails. The Mouse then runs away back to his hole in the kitchen downstairs. Mario: I am fed up with that rodent! One day, I will get rid of him for good! The Mouse peeks his head out of his hole. Mouse: I wouldn't say that if I where you! (Goes back into the hole again) Mario: UGHHHHH!!! A doorbell ring is then heard. Mario: Huh, now who could that be? Mario goes to answer the door and for a surprise... He finds a fireman, four angry birds pigs (one being a white west Star Wars pig, two being from the original game expect one is small and one is big. One is from the movie), a big brown bear, a green monster, a red parrot like bird, a seal, a long black dog, and a lot more... Mario: What the?! What are you guys doing here?! Who are you people?! Fireman: Chill, we are your new neighbours! Mario: But you guys are animals! Brown Bear: Hey, calm down. Everybody gets a bizarre feeling. My friend is a huge lion. Mario: Wait, if you are my new neighbours, what are you doing here then? Biggie The Big Pig: We just wanted to let you know that we are on the other side of the road. We started our life here just now! Mario: Wait what?! Jeffy: Umm, hey daddy. I got one question... Mario: Yes Jeffy? Jeffy: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?!?! Mario: Jeffy! Calm down! I will explain later! Just go upstairs and play or whatever. Jeffy: Ok daddy... Jeffy leaves and goes upstairs. Mario: Sorry about that, he is my son. Seal: He looks a lot like you! Mario: Not really, he is adopted. Piggie The Small Pig: Oh! We didn't know that! Green Monster: Are we allowed to come in? Mario: Sure I guess... They all come in and sit on the couch. Leopard The Walking Pig: Wowww... This is a nice place you got here! Parrot Bird: Ahhhh! This is some good stuff! Ahhhh! Mario: So what are you guys doing here anyway?? Fireman: We just wanted to meet the people living next to us. Biggie: We are very curious anyways. Mario: Well, would you like anything to drink? Seal: A glass of water please. Mario: Ok. Mario goes downstairs to get a glass of water. Twin Pyjama Bear 2: I wish we could live here. This place is great! Twin Pyjama Bear 3: Agreed. Twin Pyjama Bear 1: Yeah... we got our own home though... Long Black Dog: I ain't snitchy but, our neighbour was surprised to even see us... Fireman: Ohhh come. He should know we are some special people. Mario comes back with a glass of water. Mario: Alright, here you go! Seal: Thank you! (Drinks the water up) Mario: So what is up with that huge brown bear? Fireman: Oh, we found him in 1987 on a old highway. Mario: What?! Fireman: He is born in 1134. Mario: Ummm, what? Fireman: You heard me correctly. Mario: Wait a minute, he is hundreds of years old? That does not make any sense... Fireman: Look look, I know. But it is true. He told us that. Brown Bear: Yep. I survived hundreds of wars in the past. I have severe cases of PTSD. Fireman: (Sigh) He always likes to tell his history. Brown Bear: I was born in a forest which is considered to be abandoned by now. My parents and all of my grandparents, my children, my grand children, and everyone else died. I for some reason survive... Mario: Really?! What did WWII look like? Brown Bear: I have been stalking the Nazis bunker for a while. Butler killed himself in my own two eyes. Mario: Really?! Brown Bear: Yes. I saw the Cold War, the American Civil War, The Korean War, and many many more. I was a adventurous little one. Mario: How was life in Germany? Brown Bear: I lived there only for 2 years. I went there in 1943 to see the mess that was going on. Mario: What else was in the past? Brown Bear: I saw some Looney Tunes and Disney cartoons in the past. I also saw the killing of First Nations people in Canada and America. Fireman: Yeah, he is a adventurous, curious and very very old one... Seal: I experienced the Canadian Seal Hunts before. My family died All because of it... Green Monster: Fuck Canadians! Long Black Dog: LANGUAGE PLEASE!! Black Yoshi comes in. Black Yoshi: Yoo folk I'm about to play me som-- MARIO WHAT THE HELL?! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! Mario: Black Yoshi th-- Black Yoshi: AHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs away downstairs to get his eyes checked in the mirror) Mario: (Sigh) Twin Pyjama Bear 3: Is he always like that? Mario: Not really... Fireman: Well, we gotta get going. It was nice meeting you! Mario: You too but... also very bizarre... Seal: We know... Leopard: Anyways. See ya! Bye! Mario: Bye you guys! They all leave the house and Mario closes the door. Mario: Well, ok... now I've seen everything... (Pulls out a gun and points it to his head and shoots himself as the screen cuts to black) ---- THE END A MarioFan2009 story ---- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of the new Neighbours. * This is the first time Mario dies in a MarioFan2009 short. * 2 grammar mistakes where made in the banner of this short, "For" is spelt "Fore" and "Neighbours" is spelt "Neighbors". Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:Robotic Goodman Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Biggie and Piggie Episodes Category:Brown Bear Episodes Category:Seagull the Seal Episodes Category:Green Monster Episodes Category:Leonard Episodes Category:Parrot Episodes Category:Pyjama Bears Episodes Category:Long Dog Episodes Category:Stormtrooper Pig Episodes